gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The UnGraduate
The UnGraduate is the 3rd episode of Season 6 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Sookie creates a S'mores wedding cake, so what more does Lorelai need to set a date? Logan comes home, Lane and the band come home, and Paul Anka eats three pounds of chocolate while under Luke's care. Plot Lorelai and Luke observe T.J. working as "contractor" on the extension while Tom—the actual contractor—follows close behind correcting the orders he gives and attempts to keep up the pretense. Paris and Lorelai have lunch at the Dragonfly Inn. Afterward, Lorelai is met with complaints about Paris from Michel and Sookie, and concedes that she will have to cut Paris off. Sookie asks about the date of Lorelai's wedding, and Lorelai explains that once the work on her house is finished she will set the date. Later, when T.J. returns from a pointless errand he has been sent on by Tom, he begins suggesting possibilities for Rory's room, causing Lorelai to look increasingly troubled and tell him to leave it alone. At her next lunch with Paris, Lorelai bombards her with questions about Rory's job. That evening, Lorelai asks Luke to look after Paul Anka while she calls in at work. T.J. returns having discovered that he is not really the contractor on the job, quits and proceeds to drown his sorrows in milkshakes at Luke's. Luke reassures him about his skills as a craftsman. Upon going upstairs to his apartment Luke finds that Paul Anka has eaten cooking chocolate and immediately rushes him to the house of the town's vet. The next morning Luke explains the eventful night he spent looking after Paul Anka to Lorelai. She tells Luke that she doesn't want to set a wedding date until things are right with Rory, and he agrees. Meanwhile, over breakfast at the Gilmore house, Emily discusses a mutinous member of the D.A.R. with Rory. Rory agrees to keep an eye on the woman, Constance, while she is at work. By now well into her 300 hours of community service, Rory seems to be flourishing in her litter-picking duty, conversing jovially with the other members of the team and the supervisor. Later, Rory is at work in the D.A.R. office as Emily arrives to see her, and Rory shares some gossip about Constance. Rory then receives a call from Paris who tells her that she needs to put down a deposit on their place off-campus. Rory reaffirms that she is not returning to Yale. Rory later supervises a dance class at the old people's home, and Logan calls in to visit, having returned from a trip to Europe. Later, the two talk at the Pool House and Logan hesitates to mention Yale starting back up again, and Rory tells him that the topic of Yale can never be off limits. They eat breakfast on campus the next day and discuss Rory's experiences in a soup kitchen. Logan leaves for a meeting and Rory watches the Class of 2009 arrive. That afternoon, she is inducted into the Hartford branch of the D.A.R. Hep Alien play the last concert of their tour at Whinfield Seventh Day Adventist Church, Massachusetts. The band are buoyed by their performance, with Gil describing them as 'tighter than the Foo Fighters'. An hour out of Star's Hollow, the band all lament how hungry they are. Lane makes a confession to the boys, that she has been hiding their earnings from the tour. They have made over $9,000—enough to make a record. Trivia *Lorelai tells Luke she is not ready to set a date until she makes amends with Rory. *Hep Alien finish their tour. *Lane has saved $9000 from the tour so the band can record an album. *T.J. discovers he is not really Lorelai and Luke's contractor. **Luke cheers him up, pointing out that he is a craftsman. *Paris and Lorelai have bi-weekly lunches at the Dragonfly Inn. *This episode marks the final appearance of Tom. Music *"Folsom Prison" by Johnny Cash *"Hanging On the Telephone" by The Nerves Photos 603.jpg 603tour.png 603zackgil.png 603zane.png 603band.png 603tj.png 603rorydar.png Gilmorisms MUSIC *Referenced: Foo Fighters, Coldplay, Bono & Nirvana LITERATURE *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moby-Dick#Ahab Captain Ahab of Moby-Dick] FILM *The Graduate *The Last of the Mohicans *My Left Foot *The Wizard of Oz POP CULTURE :Lorelai – Flo's got coffee. Who needs a jolt? :Luke – You should hire Blake Edwards as your contractor. :Rory – It's not exactly Martin Luther nailing the Ninety-Five Theses to a door. :Michel – She's Tokyo Rose. :Michel – The next thing you know you'll be carrying Emmanuel Lewis around on your shoulders. :Lorelai – Good to the last drop. :Emily – My own little Valerie Plame. :Emily – A cover-up. That's good. That's what took Nixon down. :Paris – Well, you can believe that if you want to, but if I end up on the front page of the Hartford Courier BTK'ed to death, you'll know why. :Luke – Hey, you know those guys are here to work. You don't have to put a USO show on for them. :Gil – I've played the Whiskey before, man, and it's got a similar vibe. It does. :Sookie – Yeah. And then, of course, Katie Holmes and Tom Cruise come leaping out of the cake screaming about how amazing it is, so that made the whole thing a little creepy, but up until then. :Lorelai – And then later at the reception, Luke is found in the coat-check room Jude Law'ing it with one of the bridesmaids. :Lorelai – The eagle has landed. :Paris – Sorry I'm late. I was interviewing roommates. And all I can say is, build an ark, 'cause it is seriously time for a flood. :Logan – So, you're Arthur Murray now? :Logan – If I show you mine, you have to show me yours. :Rory – You saw mine about five minutes ago, mister. :Logan – Oh, I hate it when you work blue. :Zack – Every day with him is like being on Meet the Press. :Lorelai – I could drop him off at a kennel for a few hours. I know there's a good one in Woodbridge, 20 miles away. Of course I'd have to leave now and pick up some dilithium crystals on the way to fix the warp drive in my Jeep. :T.J. – Arrivederci Roma! Category:Episodes Category:Season 6